


Dance into Your Heart (or your ass)

by RedRumRaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Crush, Fingers in Mouth, Hand Over Mouth, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual sex, Stalker, Victim Treated Like Lover, Wall Sex, Yandere, creepy friend, short cute victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/pseuds/RedRumRaver
Summary: Alex is so cute, his eyelashes are so pretty, and his dancing is the most distracting thing Noah has ever seen. Noah just KNOWS Alex is teasing him, toying with him, but he doesn't know how to make him his. He certainly hadn't meant to noncon his crush against the wall, but these things just... happen sometimes.





	Dance into Your Heart (or your ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



Noah leaned in for a kiss, but Alex slipped away at the last moment, giggling. “Come on, class’s about to start!” Alex called before walking out of the dressing room.

Noah huffed. Foiled again. If Alex would just hold still for a moment longer… he was sure he could convince him if he just got a chance, but Alex always stopped him sooner or later, usually sooner. Their dance group’s big performance was coming up and he really, really didn’t think he could wait that long.

Practice was the same. Alex’s stupid wide top kept slipping down his slender shoulder, revealing his pretty collarbone, and Noah would swear Alex winked at him every time he pulled it up again. There were times when he was almost sure that Alex liked him back, but every time he tried to make a move, Alex stopped him before he could get anywhere.

By the time lunch break rolled around, Noah was distracted enough that the choreographer had given up yelling at him. During lunch, Alex looked at him through his eyelashes and smiled sweetly, so Noah ended up giving Alex all the bits of his lunch that Alex liked most, even though those were his favourites as well. Alex’s sweet smile was definitely worth eating pasta with only weird mushrooms and peppers though.

While Noah was finishing his soda, Alex slipped away, probably to either nap or practice some more on his own. Thinking hard, Noah didn’t even realize he was crushing the empty soda can in his fist. If he could just… stop Alex from telling him to stop. Stop him from slipping away too early. He was sure he could make him like it too, if Alex would just give him half a chance.

No one was paying attention to him, so he threw the crushed can away and followed Alex. Alex had moved to an out of the way practice room, which was otherwise empty. Full of determination, Noah slipped into the room and locked the door. He didn’t want any interruptions.

He walked quietly enough that Alex, who was concentrating on the bit of choreography he’d had trouble with earlier, didn’t notice him until he pressed against Alex’s back. Alex’s eyes were wide and startled when he turned his head to look at Noah over his shoulder. “Noah!” Alex giggled, “I’m trying-”

But Noah didn’t let him finish. He closed his hand firmly over Alex’s mouth and pushed him forwards, pinning him against the wall where he wouldn’t be able to slip away so easily. He just needed a few minutes to convince him, and until then he’d just have to keep Alex’s mouth covered so he wouldn’t be able to tell him to stop.

Noah nuzzled Alex’s neck, brushing his lips across soft skin. He smelled so good and his skin was so smooth, turning Noah on even more. Keeping one hand firmly clamped over Alex’s mouth, Noah moved his other hand up under Alex’s t-shirt, caressing his soft, soft skin. Alex struggled against his hold, but Noah pressed him against the wall, keeping him from getting away - he’d make his crush like it soon enough.

While he sucked on Alex’s neck, Noah trailed his fingers up Alex’s stomach and chest to tease at his nipples. He’d always liked Alex’s nipples, they were small and just as cute as everything about Alex was, and Alex had even let him touch them one time. He brushed his thumb over Alex’s left nipple, caressing it until it was hard and pebbled.

Alex was pushing against the wall, but Noah was strong enough that he could ignore these attempts. He rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Alex’s ass the way he’d wanted to do during so many dance practices. Alex’s ass was soft and round and even through both of their sweatpants, it felt amazing. He’d been half-hard for a while and he hardened quickly now until his dick was straining against his pants.

Everything about Alex was cute, even the distressed little noises he was making. Noah wished he could hear them better, but for now they had to stay muffled by his hand - he didn’t want to risk Alex interrupting him too soon. He moved his hand down again, over Alex’s stomach to his hips. He thumbed at Alex’s hipbone for a moment, hesitating, then slipped his hand into Alex’s sweatpants and boxers.

Alex struggled harder, but Noah just held him tighter, not letting him get away. He wrapped his fingers around Alex’s soft dick, stroking it slowly. Alex had never let him touch that part before, and he’d only seen it once or twice while changing costumes, but he’d dreamed about this for years. He kissed Alex’s neck, nosing at the fluffy hair at the back of his head. Alex’s shampoo smelled really good, as did his skin.

Fondling Alex’s dick with his pants on was more difficult than expected, so Noah pushed his sweatpants down to mid-thigh, leaving him exposed. He looked down, greedily taking in the sight of Alex’s pale skin, his small but cute ass and his dick. After stroking Alex’s dick for a while, Noah moved on again. He caressed the soft skin of Alex’s hip and then groped the rounded cheeks of his ass. Alex’s ass felt as good under his hand as he’d always hoped, firm yet soft and so perfect.

Noah just had to feel that skin to skin. He pushed his sweatpants down, freeing his rockhard dick. Groaning, he rubbed his dick against Alex’s ass, marveling at the softness. His fingers dug into Alex’s hip, keeping him from squirming away, and the soft noises he was making against Noah’s hand were incredibly distracting.

“Alex,” Noah whispered, nuzzling his crush’s ear. “Alex, I…”

Noah hesitated. Saying I love you still felt awkward, just as awkward and embarrassing as always. He just couldn’t say it. But perhaps he could show it? He turned Alex around quickly and kissed him, pressing his lips firmly against Alex’s. When Alex’s lips parted under his, he pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeper. Alex’s hands were pushing against his shoulders, but Noah was too far gone to notice. He rolled his hips, rubbing his hard dick against Alex’s hip and kissed him the way he’d always wanted to kiss him.  
When the kiss broke, Alex gasped for breath, so Noah quickly clamped his hand over his mouth again. Alex’s eyes were wide open, looking startled and frustrated and a bunch of things Noah couldn’t read. Leaning in close to Alex’s ear, Noah whispered all the things he’d wanted to say for so long, how much he liked him, how much he wanted him, that he wanted to go out with him and thought about him all the time. As the words flowed out of him, Alex’s fists that had been pushing against his shoulders gradually stopped pushing, until Alex’s fingers were simply resting against Noah’s shoulders.

Noah wasn’t quite sure what to do next, but his hard dick had some definite ideas. Acting on impulse, Noah pushed Alex down onto his knees. When Alex opened his mouth to say something, Noah wasn’t sure he wanted to hear anything, so he simply shoved his dick into Alex’s open mouth. Alex’s eyes widened even further, but at this point Noah didn’t, couldn’t stop. He grabbed his head to keep him from pulling away, taking a firm hold. He thrust his hips, pushing deeper into his crush’s mouth.

Alex’s hands pushed at Noah’s thighs, but at this point Noah had gotten used to ignoring his struggles. Alex’s mouth looked so good around his dick, lips stretched around Noah’s shaft. Digging his fingers into Alex’s hair for a good grip, Noah gave up all self-control and fucked Alex’s mouth the way he’d been dreaming to. Snapping his hips, he felt his dick slide in and out of the slick, wet heat of Alex’s pretty mouth, every move turning him on more.

He was a bit surprised that Alex hadn’t bitten him, but fucking Alex’s mouth felt too good to think clearly about anything. His dick sliding past Alex’s pink, stretched lips looked incredible, and by this point Noah was too turned on to be embarrassed anymore, so he told Alex exactly that. While he shoved his dick into Alex’s mouth over and over again, he talked about everything he’d wanted to tell Alex, how much he adored him, how cute he thought he was, how much he liked Alex’s smile.

Noah had been fucking Alex’s face for about ten minutes when he realized that this might be the only chance he’d ever get to fuck him. It would be a waste to finish in Alex’s mouth when he could have all of him, wouldn’t it? He thrust deep into Alex’s mouth a few more times before pulling out. His dick slipped out of Alex’s mouth with a wet pop, and before Alex could react in any way, Noah grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Noah quickly turned Alex around again - fucking him from behind would be much easier. He shoved three fingers into Alex’s mouth, making him unable to talk but at the same time making it possible to hear any little noises he might make. With his dick all slick from Alex’s saliva, Noah wasn’t worried about the lack of lube - he’d walked in on Alex with Rob once, so he knew it wasn’t Alex’s first time, and he was confident that he would be able to take it. Everyone knew how big Rob’s dick was.

Alex’s sweatpants had slid down to his ankles, so it was easy enough for Noah to nudge one of Alex’s legs out of the sweatpants. With the obstruction out of the way, he could easily push his legs apart, moving in close behind Alex. Alex seemed to realize what was about to happen and struggled against his hold again, but Noah overpowered him easily, holding his smaller body still against the wall.

Panting and eager, Noah lined himself up with Alex’s hole and pushed, but Alex was struggling against him and clenching too tight so his dick kept sliding away from Alex’s opening. Growling with frustration, Noah wrapped his fingers around his dick to keep it from sliding down the cleft of Alex’s ass and pushed, finally breaking past the resistance of Alex’s tight closing muscle.

Alex made a pained noise, barely muffled by Noah’s fingers in his mouth, but at this point Noah was too turned on to stop. He shoved in deeper, thrusting ruthlessly, at the same time murmuring sweet nothings into Alex’s ear. He told Alex how good he felt, how tight and hot he was, all the while invading Alex’s resisting body more and more.

Noah knew he should slow down, give Alex time to adapt to the intrusion, but he couldn’t make himself stop. He loved Alex too much, had wanted him for too long to hold back anymore. Alex was tight, tighter than anyone Noah had fucked before, squeezing hotly around Noah’s dick. Noah knew it was because he hadn’t prepared Alex, because Alex was still struggling fruitlessly, trying to get away, but that didn’t make it feel any less amazing.

When he was finally all the way inside, he waited like that for a moment, his hips pressed against Alex’s cute ass. With his fingers holding Alex’s mouth open, he could hear all of his panting, his cute little moans and even the pained mewling was somehow a turn-on. He didn’t think Alex was the type to cry and he was right - Alex’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and there wasn’t even a hint of tears. Yet another thing he loved about him, this quiet strength that refused to give up.

Noah drew back until only the head of his cock remained inside Alex’s tight body, then slammed back in. Hips moving on their own, Noah did it over and over, pounding Alex’s tight hole fast and hard. It wasn’t difficult to pretend that Alex’s pained noises were moans of pleasure - Alex’s voice was always cute, even now when he was nearly screaming around Noah’s fingers. Noah trailed his fingers up over Alex’s hip and stomach to his chest, to tease at his nipples again. He pinched Alex’s left nipple, playing with it until it was a hard little nub, then switched to the other. Twisting Alex’s nipple drew a groan, reminding him that Alex had admitted a while ago that his nipples were really, really sensitive.

He would have liked to lick at Alex’s nipples, to suck them until Alex moaned his name, but there was no way to do that while he fucked his tight ass. At an especially enthusiastic thrust, his dick slipped out entirely, so he had to reach down and guide his dick in again. Getting past Alex’s closing muscle was surprisingly difficult - even after the fucking he’d already received, his hole was still tight, and Noah had to force his way past the entrance once more. Pushing hard, his dick finally slipped inside again.

The pained noise Alex made was higher than before, sounding incredibly erotic to Noah’s ears. Feeling guilty, but unable to stop himself, Noah pulled all the way out, then shoved in once more, forcing his way past Alex’s tight closing muscle. The noise he got in response was even hotter, so he did it over and over again, pulling out completely only to force the big tip of his dick past Alex’s tight entrance again and again, breaking him open each time.

Each thrust went deep, Noah making sure to thrust in all the way, fucking Alex as deep as he could, with his balls slapping against Alex’s ass each time. After a while, pulling out completely lost its charm, so he moved on to fucking Alex deep and fast. He hadn’t quite given up on his hope to make his beloved like it, so he wrapped his fingers around Alex’s soft dick and stroked slowly, trying to stimulate him. He nuzzled Alex’s neck, kissed and licked at the sensitive skin, leaving a number of hickeys. He sucked on Alex’s earlobe, telling him between moans how much he loved him, how he wanted to take him out on a date every single day of the week and how he always chickened out at the last second.

Noah looked down and watched his thick dick slide in and out between the round cheeks of Alex’s ass. Alex’s hole looked incredibly erotic, spread wide open around Noah’s big dick. His dick sliding in and out of Alex’s tight, hot body was the hottest thing Noah had ever seen, even hotter than Alex on his knees, sucking on his dick.

Noah pulled out, curious to see how stretched Alex’s hole would be. Alex’s hole clenched at the air, looking still pretty tight - Noah thought he could have gotten two fingers in there easily, but from the look of it, he would never have believed that his dick could fit in there. Now that he was looking at it, he realized why Alex made that noise each time he pulled out completely - the head of his dick was quite a bit thicker than the shaft, stretching Alex’s hole much more. “Fuck,” Noah cursed, too turned on to think of anything better to say.

Holding his dick steady with his hand, he forced Alex’s tight hole to open wide enough to admit the thick head of his dick, this time watching everything. Since he was looking down, he could see how Alex’s legs trembled too, the first sign of weakness he’d noticed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Noah cursed again, too turned on to play games anymore. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s middle, holding him close, and proceeded to pound him, fast and deep and hard. He buried his nose against Alex’s neck, moaning continuously against his skin.

Alex’s pained noises spurred him on, each thrust drawing a muffled cry from Alex, so it didn’t take much longer for Noah to come. His orgasm took him by surprise, messing up his rhythm. He shoved in hard, losing control of his hips, just thrusting randomly while his come spilled out of him, pumping into Alex’s tight, abused ass.

Vision blurry, Noah finally stilled. With the adrenaline and excitement fading, he finally realized what he’d done. Noah swallowed hard. How was he going to ever make that up to Alex? This wasn’t what he’d meant to do… He drew his fingers out of Alex’s mouth and stepped back half a step. “A… Alex?” he asked hesitantly.

Alex didn’t react, standing there against the wall, with his legs spread and his hole twitching slowly.

“Alex…” Noah tried again. He grabbed Alex’s arm and turned him around. Noah didn’t know where to look - he didn’t want to look Alex in the eye, but he couldn’t stare at Alex’s naked body either, so he just closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, it was easier to speak. “Alex, I like you. I… I didn’t mean to. Go out with me, please?” he asked.

That finally got a reaction. Alex’s palm connected with his cheek and Noah’s eyes flew open. Clutching at his burning cheek, Noah looked at Alex. Alex looked furious, and rightly so.

“You… you asshole!” Alex yelled at him, balling his fist. Before Noah knew what was happening, Alex’s fist connected with his left cheekbone. Noah found himself on the floor, his face burning. Alex was glaring down at him, looking furious and beautiful. “You asshole! Why couldn’t you have said that before?” Alex demanded.

“I-” Noah began, but Alex interrupted him.

“I like you too, you jerk! I was waiting for you to ask me out! All these months of waiting and you…”

“Alex, I-”

“Shut up,” Alex replied, furiously. “Just shut up!”

Alex kicked Noah in the balls, once, twice, and pain shot through Noah. Curling up, he clutched at his burning balls, tears dripping out of his eyes. He deserved this, he knew, this and much more.

Noah heard clothes rustle as Alex dressed shakily, and then there was only the sound of Alex’s feet as Alex walked away from him, leaving him on the floor. The door lock clicked, but then Alex spoke again. “Next time, ask me out first, jerk. Didn’t you think I might say yes?”


End file.
